¿Porqué no me llamas?
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Despiertas un dia sin ver a la persona que amas, y lo unico que encuantras es una nota de despedida, y por mas que lo buscas, todos te dicen que se fue ¿que harias?, bueno Gokudera sabe que hacer en situaciones como esas, solo hace una cosa y es...
1. Mi vercion de la historia

**HOLA! aqui yo denuevo sin quiacer XD, espero les guste, interpreten bien todo cualqueir detallito XD**

**solo digo ¬¬**

**KHR le pertenese a akira amano**

**NOTA: verción Gokudera **

* * *

**¿PORQUE NO ME LLAMAS?**

Duele, duele despertar, por que se que él no está a mi lado, duele saber que se fue y me dejo. Recuerdo aun ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, pero fue hace 2 meses, no es mucho tiempo tal vez, pero para mí, cada día es eterno y nunca termina.

_**-flash back-**_

¿Por qué siento que algo me falta? Me levanté y volteé hacia ambos lados, pero aun así no veo a Yamamoto.

-"¿Donde estará?" - Fue lo primer que pensé, ¿En el baño?, ¿Alguna práctica matutina? No. Él me avisaría. Cuando por fin me decidí a levantarme, toqué algo, una hoja, no mas bien... -¿Una nota?- Dije para mí en vos alta, sin demora la abrí

Gokudera:

Si no puedo cuidar de ti por el resto de mi vida debo dejarte antes de que sea tarde ¿verdad?, así buscaras otro amor y ya no tendrás que llorar solo, aun así ¿Por qué no puedo amarte por siempre?, no sé si regresare... te llamare en cuanto pueda.

Lo siento… Sayonara

Nada. Fue demasiada corta su explicación, respondió mi duda, ¿A dónde se fue?, ¿A qué se refiere con "no poder cuidar de ti"?, ¿Buscar otro amor?, ¿Y que fue ese "no sé si regresare"?,

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? De repente Yamamoto empieza a comportarse de manera extraña y ahora resulta que se va, sin decir nada, y me deja una simple nota, como era de esperarse en mí, no pensé que eso fuera verdad, más bien era una estúpida escusa para dejarme ¿o no?.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a la escuela, tal vez todo esto era una broma o una prueba.

Al llegar el Décimo me abrazo fuertemente.

-Lo lamento Gokudera, de verdad lo siento mucho -Se disculpó conmigo con mirada triste.

-¿Por qué juudaime?- Le pregunté intrigado, ¿Acaso el Décimo sabía algo de esto?. Dejó de abrasarme y me miro fijamente.

-¿Que acaso no sabes que Yamamoto se fue? ¡Hasta se dio de baja en la escuela! -¿Saben lo que pensé al escuchar eso? Que era solo una broma, una horrible y mala broma, pero el Décimo no mentiría, respire profundo y me fui de ahí de inmediato, no quería llorar enfrente de él, no quería que me viera así; llegué a mi departamento y comencé a llorar como nunca.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Dónde demonios estas?, ¡Te necesito! –Sentí mi pecho doler como nunca, ni siquiera cuando supe que mi madre había muerto había llorado así ¿Y si en verdad era una excusa para dejarme?, pero ¿Por que lo haría?, no puedo ir a buscarlo siquiera, no creo que vuelva, ademas no se donde se ha metido.

_**-fin del flash back-**_

Ahora saben porque estoy triste, ¿Que pensarías tÚ si la persona que amas se va y te deja solo una nota que no resuelve nada?, ¿No pensarías acaso que es una escusa para dejarte?, llevo 2 meses pensando y tratando de resolver esa carta pero es complicado, lo extraño, lo extraño mucho demonios, no quiero comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

- Te necesito, ¿Volverás alguna vez?, ¿O esa fue nuestra última noche… esa donde hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer, y me dijiste innumerables veces "te amo"? ¿No volveré a tocarte, ni verte, ni escucharte nunca mas? -Me dije a mi mismo sosteniendo de nuevo esa foto en la que siempre lloro.

_**-flash back-**_

-Oye Gokudera… estás algo ausente -Dijo Yamamoto clavando sus ojos miel en el peliplata.

- Solo pienso que tu actúas extraño desde hace ya tiempo.

-ha,ha,ha,ha! Gokudera yo actuó normal -Contestó sonriente.

-¿Estás seguro?, digo puede que ya no te este gustando, o tal vez no soy lo que esperabas –Dijo Gokudera agachando la mirada, Yamamoto se acercó y lo abrazó.

- Te amo Gokudera, te amo mucho -Dijo Yamamoto, Gokudera correspondió el abrazo dejándose llevar por el olor de Yamamoto.

_**-fin del flash back-**_

-¿Que se supone que debo pensar? Él dijo que me amaba, pero ¿Era verdad? -Me pregunté sintiendo aun las lagrimas resbalarse por mis mejillas- Aun espero esa estúpida llamada pero no lo ha hecho, todos los días cargo el celular a todos lados, y ni una sola llamada, hasta parece que cambie de celular ¿o el no se acuerda de mi? -Pensé un momento "¿Y si yo le llamo?" no que estoy pensando, que tal si no me reconoce, o cuelga, o tal vez lo apague.

Me tire a la cama una vez mas y a pensar en él una y otra vez buscando una razón, una buena razón.

~ _El timbre de la puerta sonó y yo; cabizbajo como siempre, la abro sin esperar a nadie en especial, mi asombro es tal... que deje caer mi celular al suelo, al verlo a él, inclinado frente a mi pidiéndome disculpas~_

-_ Gokudera… por favor perdona por hacerte esperar ¡Fui un idiota! Perdón -Me decía sonriendo y con la mirada algo triste ¿Que le hace pensar que lo perdonare? ¡¿Se va sin decir adiós y ahora vuelve? Me toma de la cintura y se dispone a besarme..._

-Auch! -Me caigo de la cama- Otra vez ese sueño en donde vuelves Yamamoto -Me dije triste- Otra ves soñé que vuelves y me pides perdón -¿Pero que estoy pensando? Seguramente Yamamoto debió dejarme por eso mismo, porque soy muy difícil de manejar- Me dejaría entonces ¿Por ser egoísta?, ¿Gritón e insoportable?, o ¿Por qué estoy obsesionado con el Décimo?, ¿De que no se como amar?, ¿Mis aburridas platicas? ¿Mi inmadurez?, ¿Mi cuerpo no te gusto?, ¿O el color de mi pelo quizá?..

… debo dejar de pensar en él, Yamamoto, contéstame… ¿Como dejo de amarte?

* * *

**Bien aqui termina ¬¬ el primer capitulo**

**mañana les traere vercion yamamoto ¬¬**

**¿piesenlo bien yamamoto seria capaz de lastimar a gokudera si no pasara algo realmente grave?**

**pero aun asi pobre de mi gokudera XD ,sayonara.**

**¿review?**


	2. Tu vercion de la historia

**aqui les traigo la segunda parte, espero les agrade**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano**

**NOTA: vercion Yamamoto**

* * *

**¿PORQUÉ NO ME LLAMAS?**

No hace mucho que me fui, 2 meses exactamente, este hospital parece más bien una prisión; me alejé sin decirle un último "te amo", sin dejarle en claro por qué me desaparecí, ¿acaso no es mejor así?, porque si Gokudera supiera la razón le arruinaría la vida, yo quiero que él vuelva a sonreír, y que se vuelva a enamorar, porque lo más probable es que yo ya no vuelva.

-Si pudiera salir de aquí regresaría a sus brazos, pero no he podido hacerlo. - no tuve el valor de decirle adonde fui, lo más probable es que ahora el esté llorando en confusión.

**-flash back-**

Yamamoto se encontraba abrazando a Gokudera.

-te amo Gokudera, te amo mucho...desde el fondo de mi corazón -le decía mientras el chico de cabellos plateados sé sonrojaba por las palabras dichas. Pero por algún motivo Gokudera no pudo responder, no pudo regresarle ese "te amo", Gokudera tenía el rostro aun entristecido, y él no contestar era un desaire al corazón de Yamamoto. "¿Por inseguridad?" pensó Yamamoto un momento.

**-fin del flash back-**

-Debo admitir que al no escuchar la respuesta de Gokudera, me entristecí mucho, pero aun así lo extraño, y quiero verlo ¿acaso él no? -es estúpido pensarlo, seguramente… él si quiere verme, -yo no soy el que debería estar esperando su llamada -pero en este hospital no me dejan hacer llamadas, solo me dejan recibirlas, por eso espero que Gokudera me llame, ¿Por qué me ama todavía cierto?

En una ocasión pude robar el celular del doctor, pero ¿y si Gokudera no me reconoce?, tal vez colgaría, ¿y si me odia?, no me atrevo a llamarle, sin sentir este pesar. Muero por volver a verlo, quisiera escapar y correr a abrazarlo, pero no puedo.

Este hospital tenía que ser privado, porque mi operación y mis exámenes no se puede hacer en hospitales públicos, ¿por qué solo puedo recibir una visita a la semana y tiene que ser de un familiar?

-Lo amo, no lo dudó ni un minuto, lo extraño no quiero olvidarlo -aunque si muero me gustaría que él estuviera aquí y morir en sus brazos, pero eso haría muy infeliz a Gokudera, ¿Gokudera pensara que lo dejé por qué no lo amo?, si es así tal vez me odie, y pueda olvidarme ¿no? Por favor que alguien me comprenda, no quiero comenzar a llorar otro día sin parar, la enfermera tendrá que sedarme de nuevo, comprendan que lo hago porque lo amo, no quiero que sufra por mí, aunque lo más probable es que esté sufriendo, pero sufriría más si supiera que me voy a morir.

Varias veces he soñado con volver a Gokudera, yo estando sano y salvo, y que le pido disculpas, pero nunca me quiere perdonar, y nos divide siempre este error. Si él está enojado y es por mi inmadurez de irme como colegiala asustada, lo comprendo, pero al menos espero que Gokudera no olvide que reímos, y nos amamos alguna vez.

Gokudera, ¿tendrás de mí una mala impresión?, si es así, ¿cuál es la razón?, si quizás fue que una sonrisa me faltó mostrar, te imploro que me perdones por favor, amo que seas infantil, me gusta todo de ti, pues amar es el querer así tal cual, así que por favor Gokudera no cambies jamás.

-Yamamoto Takeshi -me habló el doctor.

-¿Sí?, ¿pasa algo? -le dije con duda.

-Tengo los resultados, veras lo que tienes es un problema del corazón, y aparte inicios de asma -me dijo firmemente, diablos no podía creerlo, yo con asma, pero si he jugado maravillosamente baseball sin problemas.

-¿Por qué tengo asma? -le pregunté con dudas. No puede ser, no.

-Veras Takeshi, lo más probable es que has estado expuesto a toxinas que tu cuerpo no tolera, digamos que el asma estaba ahí pero, el hacer ejercicio no provoca asma, tu cuerpo no tolera nicotina, ósea el olor de cigarros ¿pasabas mucho tiempo con alguien que fumaba? -que responderé, ¿acaso Gokudera?, no, no es su culpa él no lo sabía ni yo tampoco, fue mi culpa por no notarlo, ¿qué le respondo?

-B… bueno si estado con personas que fuman -le respondí nerviosamente.

-Tendremos que operarte, porque según los estudios eres un fumador pasivo, y eso cambian afecto más tu corazón, aunque debo decir que si la operación falla, que es un 40% de que falle, quedaras en estado vegetal, pero si funciona, no podrás jugar más baseball, y tampoco podrás estar mucho tiempo cerca de fumadores -me ha dicho que no podre estar cerca de mi amado Gokudera, fue Gokudera el que despertó mi asma.

No me importa, si la operación sale bien volveré con Gokudera, no importa que él sea la misma muerte, yo lo amo y mucho, quiero verte Gokudera, ¿acaso tú no? Espero poder llamarte, solo espérame un poco más y te explicaré todo, y espero que me perdones, si no pues será lo que tu decidas. Sé que soy un egoísta, pero si es que aún me quieres perdona, no puedo resistirlo y comienzo a llorar una vez más. Perdóname Gokudera.

* * *

**bien aqui termina esta segunda parte**

**¿aun odias a yamamoto?**

**en fin yo no**

**nos vemos espero lo hayan disfrutado hasta en viernes ¬¬**  
**¿review?**

**ciao ciao**


	3. Nuestra unión

**espero les guste, Aqui les dejo ese fic, ^^**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano**

**Nota: narrativa ( la creadora)**

* * *

**¿PORQUÉ NO ME LLAMAS?**

Otro día más que Gokudera se despertaba sin ganas, prepará su comida, otra vez a la rutina, al esperar día a día la famosa llamada, pero mentira, el teléfono no sonaba. Odiaba amar tanto aquel idiota, pero por más que quería no podía olvidarlo, él era ya parte de su vida, parte de su ser, y por eso aun mantenía una esperanza de que él volvería. Gokudera solía decirle el viento que el cambiarían, si era por eso que Yamamoto se había ido.

El teléfono timbró Gokudera sin mucho animo se dispuso a contestar, pero nada...Absolutamente ni un solo ruido se escuchaba, si acaso una respiración, pero a los pocos segundos colgaron, Gokudera se quedo con la incertidumbre ¿si era Yamamoto?, ¿si acaso él tenía miedo?, ¿por qué no dijo nada?

Y ahora que el sonido de la puerta de nuevo, Gokudera pensó dentro de sí mismo que esto no era más que de nuevo un sueño, pero al abrir la puerta, no era precisamente Yamamoto el que le esperaba del otro lado, si no el padre de este.

-S...se Señor Tsuyoshi, qué lo trae por aquí? -le decía Gokudera asombrado por la visita de éste.

-Estoy apenado Gokudera, pero mi hijo me pidió que viniera -Gokudera se petrificó en ese instante, ¿Yamamoto estaba aquí es Japón?

-¿Desea pasar? -decía Gokudera reaccionando de su shock.

-No. Esto ser breve, mi hijo te lo explicara más detalladamente.-Tsuyoshi parecía realmente serio así que Gokudera no dudá que Yamamoto en verdad tuviera algo grave. El padre de Yamamoto le explicá lo sucedido, que Yamamoto estaba en las a fueras de Namimori, en un hospital privado, por que este se encontraba grave de salud, de echo se encontraba en peligro de muerte, y no quería decirle a nadie para que no se preocuparan, por lo único por lo que su hijo estaba mal era por no saber que era lo que Hayato pensaba del y por eso no aguanto más y mandó a su padre por él.

Gokudera recibió del padre el numero al que podía marcar, le sugirió que le dijera que era un familiar pues las normas del hospital solo permitían que hablara con familiares, después de hablar con Gokudera el padre se retiro de ahí.

-Que hago ahora mi amor, dime me dejas, no me llamas, pero era por que morías sin mi, y ahora que se donde estás no puedo verte, ¿entonces debo conformarme con oír tu voz?, no queda opción, mi cuerpo se estremece al pensar que te volver a escuchar, maldito seas por enfadarme así , Yamamoto,-Gokudera marcó al teléfono de el hospital. contestó una enfermera, Gokudera de inmediato se autonombro hermano de Yamamoto, y exigió hablar con él, la enfermera se dispuso a pasar la llamada a el paciente.

-Por fin después de 2 meses sin escucharte, y ahora podré escuchar de tus labios ese te amo que me har feliz -decía Gokudera mientras esperaba, que la llamada se transmitiera...

-¿bueno...? -dijo la voz curiosa de Yamamoto, Gokudera no supo que decir tal vez solo responder...

-Yamamoto -dijo en seco Gokudera, Takeshi estaba más que feliz, escuchar la voz de su amado Gokudera lo hacia llorar.

-¿Cómo estas? -preguntaba con voz quebrantada Gokudera.

-B...B...Bien, ¿y tu?... -decía nervioso Yamamoto. Se escuchó suspirar a Gokudera.

-Bien, un tanto triste, pero escucharte me alegra. -Decía tratando de controlarse.

-yo estoy igual, lamento por tanto tiempo hacerte esperar. -Decía Yamamoto con voz triste.

-yo pensé en todo este tiempo que te diría al volver a escucharte, pensé que jamés te podría perdonar -Yamamoto guardaba silencio del otro lado de la línea, él quería saber que era lo que pensaba Gokudera- y que nos dividir a siempre este error, pero...Ahora no sé por que no puedo odiarte, tal ves por que...-Gokudera comenzaba a llorar, los sollozos de este se escuchaban a través del teléfono- te amo.-De las pocas cosas que Yamamoto esperaba era, que Hayato le perdonase, después de todo él le abandono sin decir adiós, y Gokudera aún le amaba.

Eso, solo eso le reconfortaba, amaba que Gokudera le perdonara, así por fin podría dejar de llorar en ese hospital, y en verdad esmerarse por vivír, por que alguién le espera, alguién le ama, no puede abandonarlo, esa persona siempre le amo, aunque allá dudado de su relación, todo esta mejor, todo a mejorado, ahora por fin tenia una razón para vivir.

* * *

**Aqui termina espero les este gustando, en fin este es el antipenultimo capitulo**

**¿review? ¿o no me lo meresco? O.O**

**ciao ciao**


	4. Un conflicto mas

**¿PORQUÉ NO ME LLAMAS?**

Bien era extraño, pero por fin había logrado ir al hospital a ver a Yamamoto salir, después de otro largo mes, de solo comunicarse por llamadas. La hora en que dejarían salir a Yamamoto se aproximaba, y Hayato en la puerta esperando que fuera abierta. Uno de los doctores pudo notar su puntualidad, y no solo eso, también su belleza, era hermoso, ¿cuál de los pacientes tenía un pariente tan hermoso?...eso era puntos a favor, que tal vez el chico no tenía pareja. El doctor no perdió tiempo y abrió la puerta.

-buenas tardes -decía aquel doctor alto y rubio.

-buenas tardes ¿no sabe si dejaran salir ya algunos pacientes? -preguntaba muy impaciente el de pelo platino. es que a decir verdad Hayato quería besarlo, deseaba hablarle, y decirle que no hay resentimientos, quería poder verlo de nuevo, no solo escuchar su voz.

-aun no, pero pase -decía el hombre viéndole fijamente, según los ojos esmeralda del chico había llorado mucho, se veía triste pero aun así muy lindo, provocaba querer abrazarlo, pero eso aún era atrevido e indebido.

Aunque Gokudera se sentía inseguro a lado de ese doctor, sabía que si le había dejado entrar no era tan estricto como los demás, solo debía comportarse y esperar unos minutos más para poder por fin ver a su Yamamoto.

-¿cuál es tu nombre? -pregunto curioso el doctor aun sin dejar de verle.

-Gokudera Hayato -decía incomodo por la mirada que le asechaba, no era que quisiera ser grosero con quien le había dejado entrar pero es que le estaba viendo mucho, él no se quedaría sin hacer nada ¿o sí?.

-mi nombre es Gamma, dime ¿cuál es el paciente que bienes a ver? -le decía acercándose un poco más a él.

-Yamamoto Takeshi -dice perdido en sus sentimientos, sin notar que aquel comenzaba a invadir su espacio personal.

* * *

Se imaginaba otra vez en esa cama, sintiendo el placer de su piel rozando con la suya esa piel morena y ese cuerpo firme y fuerte otra vez cerca suyo, amaba que este le abrasaba pues su cuerpo le cubría por completo y sus brazos le rodeaban, le hacía sentir seguro.

Amaba sus labios, sus ojos miel, todo de él, amaba que este fuese el único que pudiera hacerle sentir un orgasmo, amaba que fuera el único que supiera donde tocarlo para empezar a decirle que no se detuviera, era todo un experto en su cuerpo, no había parte que aquel no conociera. Yamamoto conocía todos y cada uno de las partes de Gokudera, se sabía su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, si exacto lo conocía muy bien...

Sabía lo que sentía sin siquiera preguntárselo, Gokudera llegaba a pensar que Yamamoto sabía lo que pensaba.

* * *

-ya es la hora -le dijo el doctor, tomando a Gokudera del brazo y llevando lo a la " habitación de Yamamoto". El doctor no precisamente lo llevo a la habitación de Yamamoto, si no a...

-¿una oficina?, ¿necesita que haga un trámite o algo? -preguntaba confundido Gokudera, mientras el doctor buscaba algo. El doctor negó con la cabeza, y de inmediato saco una jeringa, y la encajo en el cuello de Gokudera.- ¿ qué es eso? -pregunto asustado por lo que este le inyectó.

-son hormonas -le susurro al oído- ¿sabes para que sirven este tipo de hormonas?...-dijo mientras deslizaba su mano en el pecho de Gokudera-…para encenderte -le susurro, mientras continuaba su recorrido en el cuerpo de Gokudera.

Gokudera forcejeaba para que este no le tocara, pero las hormonas trabajaban rápido, lo que hacía que su cuerpo le suplicara dejarse tocar, porque se estaba excitando, por culpa de las malditas hormonas, odiaba tener que haberse encontrado con un doctor pervertido y lo peor de todo haber bajado la guardia por andar pensando en Yamamoto.

Gemidos y jadeos, producían la voz del medio italiano, pero dentro de sí él no quería hacerlo con ese hombre, aunque su mismo cuerpo lo pidiera. Dentro de sí sabía que el único que le podía tocar de esa manera era Yamamoto, pero no podía evitarlo mucho le gustaba sentir como lo tocaban, 3 meses sin hacer nada sumado con hormonas no eran buena combinación, pero aun así debía de resistir porque ceder seria serle infiel a Yamamoto.

Un gran golpazo se escuchó, la puerta se había abierto y en ella se encontraba a quien menos Gokudera esperaba, pero aun así agradecida que fuera él, el viniera a salvarlo, porque si lo hace con ese doctor se sentiría fatal al terminar el efecto de las hormonas... y por fin su héroe había aparecido, Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

**aqui termina esta parte mañana el final jejeje**

**review?**

**ciao ciao gracias por leer**


	5. Magnet

**primero gomene**

**segundo tengo poco tiempo dejen me apuro XD**

**KHR es propiedad de akira amano**

**Nota: **_abc-pensamientos de gokudera_

abc-pensamientos de gokudera

**otra nota: esta istoria fue basada en un video de vocaloid llamado ¿por que no me has llamado aun? fandub**

**los pensamientos de yamamoto y gokudera son otra cancion de vocaloid llamada magnet fandub**

* * *

**¿PORQUE NO ME LLAMAS?**

Sin duda ese doctor había tenido su merecido por tocar a Gokudera, Yamamoto tomo una sábana para cubrir la cara de excitación de Gokudera. Al llegar a la casa del italiano, lo recostó en una cama, aunque este seguía en el trance de las hormonas. Acababa de salir ese día del hospital, lo cual significaba que lo habían dado de alta y que se encontraba mejor, ahora tenía que saldar cuentas pendientes con Gokudera pero en ese estado no podía.

-Gokudera, ¿cuánto dura el efecto de la inyección? -le decía preocupado el moreno.

-no sé...Yamamoto...por favor hazme el amor, lo necesito, por favor -decía gimiendo, mientras lo tomaba de la camisa, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-p...pe..pero...Go...Gokudera -decía casi rendido por las palabras que salían de la boca de Gokudera, en ese acento de gemido/petición.

Era simplemente una tentación. El decir que "no" no era una opción en el pensamiento de Yamamoto, así que sin más rodeos y antes de que se pasara el efecto decidió aprovecharlo.

_"Basta con mirarte para que empiece arder mi corazón, para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión, sin notarlo un día cual mariposa me pose en tu flor, pobre ingenuo niño caí rendido a tu favor."_

Se percibía humedad en el ambiente, gemidos fuertes y unos cuantos orgasmos..., Gokudera perdonaba a Yamamoto por irse de esa manera, porque el amor que le tenía era mucho más fuerte que un simple error...así que no temía a nada solo a perderlo a no tenerlo, a verlo orar, por eso lo perdonaba por que pudo haber muerto pero, no el seguía aquí.

"Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel, roba de mis labios la tentación, dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel, no olvidaras nuestro fogoso amor."

El cuerpo de Gokudera era verdaderamente una obsesión, era excitante recorrerle y saber que su pareja lo disfrutaba; Ya no tanto por las hormonas si no por sí mismo. 3 meses sin tocar a Gokudera le hacían ser un poco más ardiente y desesperado por tocarle, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de volver a tocar a su amante fiel.

_"Hazme de una vez sentir, que esta pación no tendrá fin, y que no fue un error acerté el amor, por favor déjame besar tu ser, el mundo que otros no ven, solo intoxícame que feliz seré ahogado en tu calidez..."_

-Yamamoto...sigue -le susurro Gokudera al oído de su pareja. El cual lo tomo como más que una orden, más bien un deber de amar a quien deseaba ser amado.

"Sin temor deséame más y más, que te complaceré, si en verdad me amas, toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate, sueño con locura, tenerte entre mis blancas sabanas y que juras serme fiel mi almendra virginal."

-Gokudera te amo -le dijo mientras le envestía, y rosaban las piernas de Gokudera con la cintura de él.

_"Si perdemos nuestras almas al final, unidas un día se encontraran, nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurara, somos tu y yo, que importa los demás."_

Con un poco más de esfuerzo ya que los gemidos no le permitían decir más se limitó a decir- yo también-

"Por tanto tiempo te soñé y ahora que al fin te encontré, no te abandonare, no lo quiero hacer, sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás, esto no fue casualidad, eres mi realidad mi única verdad, no renuncies a nuestro amor."

-pero...yamamo..to -decía entre gemidos y jadeos- si te...vuelve a pasar...algo...-decía sonrojado y sintiendo como su pareja cesaba de penetrarle.

_Me sentí nervioso aquel amanecer, y llore por que no te vi volver. Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien, para ocultar que sufrías también. Tal como un..._

-¿si Gokudera? -le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"...imán atráeme que muero por verte otra vez, perderme en tu querer y tu calidez, no me dejes entiende de una vez, esto no fue casualidad, eres mi realidad mi única verdad, no renuncies a nuestro amor..."

-algo como esto, no se te olvide llamarme -decía con una tímida sonrisa, ya algo exhausto, pero aun así con un brillo indescriptible en esas joyas esmeraldas. Yamamoto sonrió, afirmo con la cabeza y se dispuso a recostarse en el pecho de Gokudera.

_"si en algún momento nuestros cuerpos mortales abandonan la tierra, no tengas duda que nuestras almas se encontraran, volveremos a nacer de nuevo y nos amaremos, pero cuando llegue ese día de morir, promete llamarme_" - "es una promesa mi amado Gokudera".

* * *

**aqui termina espero les aya gustado sino pues uqe puedo hacer XD**

**review?**

**ciao ciao**

**tengo otras ideas en mente **


End file.
